El precio por la diversión
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Pinocho se libró de las orejas y la cola de burro pero aún está pagando el precio por haber ido a la Isla de los Juegos. Oneshot corto.


**_PINOCHO_** **ES UNA NOVELA DE CARLO COLLODI (Y UNA PELÍCULA DE WALT DISNEY PICTURES)**

* * *

El hijo de Geppetto, el tal Pinocho, había aparecido de una forma un tanto repentina en el pueblo y, por supuesto, aquello había provocado muchas habladurías. No era que el niño fuera malo, en absoluto: las madres solían ponerlo de modelo para sus hijos. Era obediente, educado, curioso y amable. Realmente no había ninguna queja en absoluto contra él; habiendo sido educado por el juguetero, no podía ser de otra forma. Pero el niño había dado mucho de qué hablar.

Era, en muchos aspectos, un niño bastante extraño. El maestro había notado que tenía una dificultad particular para aprender las lecciones, como si le costara asumir los conceptos más sencillos, pero supuso que el niño era simplemente duro de mollera y, al fin y al cabo, en el pueblo había adultos hechos y derechos que ni siquiera sabían leer. A los niños con los que jugaba les había llamado la atención comprobar en los días de verano en que iban a bañarse al río o cuando se descuidaba, que Pinocho carecía de ombligo. Pinocho, al principio, parecía que ni se había dado cuenta hasta que se lo mencionaron, y luego se limitó a contestar que se trataba de "un capricho de nacimiento", y nadie lo discutió. Después de todo, cosas más raras se habían visto. Los adultos, por otra parte, parecían bastante interesados por saber por qué había aparecido en casa de Geppetto aquel niño al que presentaba como su hijo. Los niños no sabían por qué aquello llegó a ser un pequeño revuelo a espaldas del juguetero. Cuando alguien por fin se atrevió a preguntarle, de forma más o menos sutil, bastó con que Geppetto explicara con una sonrisa piadosa que el niño estaba solo en el mundo y que era su deber cuidar de él para que todos se tranquilizaran y lamentaran haber dudado de aquel hombre intachable del que no se podía esperar ningún pecado.

Cuando la gente se satisfizo con la explicación de su origen, todo lo demás pareció secundario. Que tuviera alguna pequeña peculiaridad no era nada malo, era natural. Pero la costumbre de los burros...Aquello era otra cosa.

Cada vez que pasaba cerca de él una de aquellas bestias, dejaba lo que estuviera haciendo, fuera lo que fuera, y se quedaba inmóvil, como si se hubiera vuelto una estatua. Luego, corría hacia el animal y, ante la mirada atónita de su amo, le preguntaba algo en voz baja y esperaba un movimiento, una mirada o un rebuzno que sirvieran de contestación. Aquello provocaba la risa y al sorpresa en todos los que lo presenciaban. Cuando al mismo Pinocho se le preguntaba por qué hacía eso, lo único que uno recibía era un balbuceo, si no se sumía en un silencio tortuoso o cambiaba rápidamente de tema, y Geppetto no hacía más que encogerse de hombros; a él mismo le gustaba hablar con sus marionetas y juguetes. Como era algo inofensivo, no era un tema del que el pueblo tuviera que preocuparse, aunque sí hizo que el niño se ganara algún que otro apodo cruel y fuera el blanco de ciertos chismorreos.

Geppetto lamentaba más que nunca haber echado tierra sobre el pasado de Pinocho, incluida su desaparición y su regreso con aquellas orejas y colas de burro. Por su bien y para que no se les escapara ningún dato, por inocente que fuera, que hubiera podido despertar suspicacias, habían decidido no hablar más de ello, pero a veces deseaba preguntarle a Pinocho por todo lo referente a aquellos días en que estuvo perdido. Tal vez conociendo toda la historia y dejando que el niño se desahogara acabaría con aquello. Pero siguió habiendo un silencio absoluto en la casa respecto al tema y Geppetto no se atrevió a romperlo. Podía ser que aquella costumbre terminara desapareciendo sola, y, de todas formas, no hacía daño a nadie.

Sólo hubo una vez en que Pinocho hizo un tímido intento por hablar de ello. Estaban sentados en la puerta, disfrutando de la agradable brisa tras un día de mucho calor, como otras tantas familias, hablando tranquilamente, cuando pasó por su lado un campesino que iba acompañado de un burro que arrastraba un carro lleno de heno. Geppetto saludó al hombre al pasar y el niño no dijo nada, se quedó mirando al pollino en silencio, serio, mientras él y su dueño se alejaban. Finalmente, tras pasar un buen rato callado, se volvió hacia su padre.

\- Papá...¿Para qué quiere la gente a los burros?

\- Bueno, pues para muchas cosas, hijo. Para cargar con los carros y el equipaje pesado, para transporte...Cuando ya son viejos o no sirven para nada, se les saca la carne y la piel.

Pinocho asintió y siguió contemplando el sol esconderse tras las montañas y las casitas del pueblo, pero Geppetto estuvo seguro de verlo palidecer hasta quedarse blanco como la nieve. Esperó y como el niño no dijo nada y, al cabo de unos minutos, le preguntó con la naturalidad acostumbrada qué había para cenar, terminó por olvidarse una vez más de todo aquello. Tal vez fuera lo mejor.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **En el cuento original, Polilla, al convertirse en burro, es vendido a un granjero que lo hace trabajar hasta el límite de sus fuerzas y termina muriendo en los brazos de Pinocho. Por supuesto, esto no iba a aparecer en Disney, pero el bueno de Walt no le dio un final feliz a los niños que se convirtieron en burros, de todos modos. Aún a día de hoy me estremezco al pensar en lo que el Cochero habría hecho con los que aún podían hablar.**

 _ **(Por cierto, acabo de leer en Youtube la idea de que eso podría explicar por qué Asno habla en**_ **Shrek** _ **y no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza. Socorro)**_


End file.
